Twelfth Night
by TheRockTL
Summary: Plunge in a loving trio, you will learn to know the characteres and their confrontations. Olivia, Cesario (Viola) and Duke Orsino are ready for anything for love but how far will they go?


This night was that kind of night we can call « lonely ». Viola has just undressed herself of her male cloths; she passed one more day as the valet Cesario close to the Duke Orsino. She was a young girl with not a typically beauty the only thing she is able to give is love. Since the first day she saw the Duke she felt incredibly in love. Duke's disinterest drives her mad and angry. All she wanted is to get noticed and considered. To achieve her goal she started to get dressed like a man, she was good at it, maybe be more beautiful and attractive in a skin of a man. By becoming the Duke's valet she began to be the confident and a real person for the Duke Orsino. On his side Duke Orsino was alone this night in his bedroom. He was thinking about another way to seduce his lover, Olivia. He only had eyes for her. He was deeply in love. Whereas the entire reject, he tried to charm Olivia days after days. And Olivia at her house was not totally alone. A nurse stand next to her trying to stop the tears falling, Olivia was so empty inside that she was feeling totally lonely. She just knew that her father and brother just died, she was stabbed in the middle of her heart, surely the same way the two men had been. This all tragedy invades her head. And this is in these situations these splenetic characters tried to get some sleep.

'' You, valet. Come here '' said the Duke. '' There is something that you need to do for me.''

''Yes, sir. All you want.'' said Cesario

'' Please, take this ring and bring it to Olivia as a present.''

'' This is all, sir. Any message with it ?''

'' Say to her, that her presence is always welcome.''

'' I'm leaving now.'' said Cesario, bowing.

When Cesario left the Duke, he thought about the attraction the Duke had for Olivia, and also about the idea that if Olivia fell in love with the Duke, he will have no chance with him. So, he took a decision. He decided to offer to Olivia another gift, in order to face the foe.

Olivia heard someone in front of her door. She went to it and opened. She saw a great looking man, with a deer's head in his arms.

'' Excuse me lady, but the Duke want to give you a present.'' Cesario handed her the deer's head.

''The Duke? Sir Orsino?''

''Of course Sir Orsino. He also wants you to know that your presence is always welcome.''

'' Thank you, I guess.'' said Olivia with a strange look to the gift.

'' That's all. I wish you a beautiful day, lady.'' said Cesario, and left her house.

'' Who was this beautiful man?'' asked Olivia to herself, and she felt a strange feeling that hurt his heart.

Olivia was looking at this beautiful men going away. The door's slamming interrupted her contemplation. It was the first time she saw him; he looked so pure, confident and gorgeous at the same time. He was speaking perfect English with a spectacular tone that had the power to charm her. His general presence was remarkable, the way he walked or moved, so soft. His visage seems to have no defaults to the countess' eyes, she was stricken by Cesario.

"So, Cesario, how did she react?" said the Duke

"Oh, she was startled, and seemed disgusted by you. I really don't know why, because you are the most handsome man that I know."

"Thank you, but I am much interested by Olivia's thoughts than yours; Olivia is the only person who matters to me."

"Maybe one day you will change your mind and open your eyes on the person who love you."

The Duke didn't listen Cesario, he was preoccupied to understand how he could have her attention.

"Of course! I have to go see her in her home" said the Duke, and he dismissed Cesario.

Cesario was so upset that he forgot to bow to the Duke before leaving. He was thinking about how he could erase the problem "Olivia".

That morning Duke Orsino joined the countess in her apartments, he wanted to have real news about her, it's been much time he hadn't heard about Olivia. He knocked on the door. "Knock, knock" "Who's there?" "Your dear Duke my countess" She seemed to be not very enthusiastic about this visit. With a lot of politeness she accepted to let him enter. "Olivia, I knew that you are going through a dark time. I am concerned about you, do you stand all this?" Orsino asked "That is sweet of you Sir, actually I am facing it in good way, I am trying to go forward. Some events helped me" Olivia said "I'm sure you are talking about my present, did you liked it, I choose the finest product only for you my sweet." "Hum, yes of course it is that Orsino…" she lied "About that your valet is fine?" "I presumed…" he responds doubtful. "Would you mine to be nice and tell him I asked news about him" she asked. "I will do it for sure" This conversation ended like this. Olivia thinking about Cesario, and Orsino being very surprised and confused about this suddenly interest. Duc Orsino went away a head full of preoccupation.

Cesario was in his apartments when someone knock on the door gently. He went in front of the door, and opened it slowly.

"Well hello, Cesario!" said Olivia.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you" said Olivia, and she entered without Cesario's permission.

"Why you want to see me?"

"Why? Because I love you." said Olivia and she sat on an armchair.

"Sorry to disappoint you my dear, but I don't love you back. I am absolutely sure you have many qualities to live in this world. But in fact you bother me because the Duke is in love with you. I have to take a decision, radical or not." He came behind, put his hand tenderly on her neck and suddenly turned it. Her head and her body fell to the ground.

When Cesario saw her body laid on the floor, a memory that he learned about some anthropophagous tribes came to his mind. It said that if he ate parts of her body he could maybe have her charm that the Duke loved and finally make Orsino fall in love.. Cesario took the curtain of his only window and put it on the floor, after he dragged the dead body just on the curtain. Then he took the letter-opener in his writing desk, and began to open her chest, cut a part of her lung and ate it. At this moment, he saw a child staring at him, when Cesario moved, the child ran away. He knew that this child was gone to report the event. Cesario took a decision; he had to hide the body. He took Olivia, and folded in half and put her in the fireplace, to hide her he took logs and threw in the chimney. He started a fire.

At the exact moment Duke Orsino heard what his son just said he started to run to his lover, he wanted to rescued her, he couldn't stand the fact to never see her again. Out of breath he arrived in front of Cesario sit on the floor on his knees, he seemed calm and to had been waiting for his fate to come, he never tried to escape. The Duke was interpellate by a smell that came from the fireplace, he saw an arm through all the logs. In a furious moment of anger and sadness he started to get confused and extremely pained. He looked at Cesario

"Is it her?" He screamed.

Cesario stayed quite just looking at the duc. After a short moment of silence where only the Duke's heart was heard, Cesario stand up. Orsino eyes tracked him. Cesario started to confess: "Duke Orsino I have to tell you something that I always wanted to say." He took of his wig. "I am not the man you think I am, in fact I am not even a man" he gradually undressed himself. "I am a woman and I have always been, but not just a simple woman, a lady that falls for you at the exact moment she saw you. You might not remember our first meeting but I will never forget this sensation going through me. It changed me. In order to get noticed I decided to become Cesario and thanks to that I get closer to you. And this gives me the chance to reveal the true person that I am and to confess my deep love for you. All I did was for you." She was practically naked wearing just her pants on. "Behind all these man's clothes there is Viola."

All this time Orsino stayed quiet and was listening to all the things that Cesario or Viola just had said. He was standing next to the chimney near his love.

"You Fool" he screamed.

He grabbed the poker next to fireplace and hit Cesario in his head with it. With a heavy noise Cesario felt down. Orsino was so tormented by his pain of losing his love. He wasn't paying attention to the Cesario's dead body until he remembers he had eaten Olivia. Orsino felt a deep need to get closer to Olivia, he couldn't stand it anymore, and it drives him to madness. He went to Cesario and started to open his stomach until he sees the bowel. It was where the last part of Olivia was. He took it in his hand and crunch on it. Gradually he ate it all. He started to feel seek. He felt down on the floor suffocating. He was a dying person. His head felt down on a side and he saw a phial in the hand of Cesario. Duke Orsino lost consciousness and died.


End file.
